


Triple Play - Azusa, Natsume, Tsubaki

by CynicalDaydream



Series: Domino Effect [5]
Category: Brothers Conflict
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Penetration, Psuedeo-incest, Twincest, actual incest, triplet-cest?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalDaydream/pseuds/CynicalDaydream
Summary: So THAT’S where Natsume had taken himself off to...
Relationships: Tsubaki/Azusa/Natsume/Reader
Series: Domino Effect [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730305
Comments: 9
Kudos: 70





	Triple Play - Azusa, Natsume, Tsubaki

Is it possible to be exhausted yet completely _awake_ at the same time? Because that’s pretty much how you feel as you make your way to your room, your body still zinging from Ukyō’s lovemaking. In all honesty, you’d rather still be there, letting him thoroughly ravish you on the dining table, but he’d insisted you need to sleep—You don’t even _know_ what time it is by this point; either really late or really early—and sent you to bed after a final, lingering kiss that almost curled your toes. He wouldn’t even let you stay to help him put everything away, but he’s always been a gentleman like that.

You stifle a wide yawn as you step out of the lift and pad down the hallway toward your room. Maybe sleep _is_ what you need right now. At least tomorrow—Today?—is Sunday so you’ll be able to sleep in and catch up on whatever you’ve missed.

As you approach Tsubaki’s room, just down the hall from your own, you notice with surprise that his door is cracked open. Huh. Usually your brothers are not so careless to leave their rooms open when they aren’t home. He must have left in a hurry. You reach out, intending to shut the door for him, until a low, pained groan catches your attention, makes you freeze in your tracks. That had come from _inside_ the apartment.

“Ts-Tsubaki-san?”

Another low groan and a soft whimper are your only reply and before you think twice about it, you’re pushing his door further open to poke your head into the room. You step into the narrow foyer and cautiously move further in. Concern for your brother wars with the knowledge that entering a man’s room in the middle of the night—especially _this_ man’s room—is just asking for all _sorts_ of complications.

But another low, drawn-out groan has the concern shoving your common sense aside and you take several hasty steps forward ... and come to a screeching halt when you see that Tsubaki is indeed in his room, sprawled across his bed. But even _more_ startling is the fact that Natsume is also there and _now_ you know where he’d taken himself off to. You had started to think maybe you’d only imagined his appearance in the common area when you and Ukyō had been … busy. 

But something is … different here. It takes a few moments for your brain to catch up with what your eyes are seeing.

First, Tsubaki’s pajama bottoms have been shoved down his hips, his penis exposed.

Secondly, Natsume is currently straddling Tsubaki’s legs, bent low over him … with his mouth engulfing said penis as he thoroughly sucks him off, head bobbing slowly.

Tsubaki voices his obvious pleasure with deep grunts and those low moans (clearly _not_ of pain) escaping his throat. One hand tangles in the bedsheets, the other tangled in his brother’s hair as his hips roll smoothly to meet his sucking mouth. “ _Ahhh_ … That’s so good...” he gasps. “Give me m-more!”

Natsume obliges by pulling up, sucking so hard that his cheeks concave. Tsubaki’s back arches clean off the bed and a long, low cry of ecstasy erupts from his throat. He collapses onto the bed, gasping, as Natsume sits back, licking his lips. You can see now that his pants have also been undone, barely clinging to his narrow hips, and his cock stands at rigid attention, twitching and glistening with slick moisture.

After a moment, Tsubaki laughs shakily around his panting breaths. “Wh-what’s gotten into you, Nat-chan? You’re so aggressive, storming in here with your cock already hard, pushing me down without warning. Did you watch some really hot porn or something?”

Natsume mutters a reply that sounds suspiciously like “Or something” as he leans down to wrap his lips around his brother’s cock again and goes to work. Loud sucking smacks fill the room before Tsubaki grabs his hair to still his bobbing head. “W-wait,” he gasps. “I’m so hard I can’t stand it! L-let me put it in this time…”

Watching from the shadowed doorway, your eyes widen as Natsume calmly turns around, slides his pants further down his legs until he manages to wrestle them off completely. Then he lowers himself to his elbows, ass high in the air. Tsubaki eagerly leans forward to spread Natsume’s cheeks wide with both hands, dives in and buries his face between them. You can’t see from the angle exactly what he’s _doing_ , but given the rapturous expression on Natsume’s face it must feel extremely _good_. He grips his dangling cock and starts pumping hard and fast before Tsubaki finally leans back. And then Natsume turns again, lines up and … sinks down onto Tsubaki’s lap until he is seated fully, his twin’s penis buried balls-deep in his anus. His own cock jerks, a thin stream of milky fluid erupting from the tip.

“Hey, hey! You better not cum before I finish sucking you off!” Tsubaki warns playfully. And really, you had no idea he was so _flexible_ as he curls over and wraps his mouth around his brother’s twitching erection, sucking hard. Natsume releases an animal groan, hips pumping as he tries to match Tsubaki’s every movement and you abruptly decide you’ve seen enough, spin around to make a hasty retreat—

—and run smack into the third triplet who’s been watching the scene just as silently behind you.

You might’ve screamed, you’re so startled, but Azusa’s hand quickly covers your mouth to muffle it. “This isn’t a sight for innocent eyes,” he admonishes quietly.

You flush darkly, mortified to be caught eavesdropping. “Th-the door was cracked open… I heard Tsubaki-san groaning and thought he might’ve been ill or hurt…” you stutter, fumbling for an explanation.

He hums. “Why not leave as soon as you realized he ... _wasn’t_?”

You don’t reply because, really, you have no good answer to give.

He cocks his head as his gaze rakes over you, taking in your own flushed and highly aroused state. “Perhaps because you’re not so innocent anymore,” he murmurs thoughtfully. A finger reaches out to trace the swell of your breast visible through the gap in your robe. And you’re suddenly reminded, quite consciously, that you’re wearing _nothing_ under it.

“Do you want to join us?”

The sudden question catches you off-guard. In fact, it throws you completely. “ _Wh-what_?”

A slow curl of full lips. “I’m sure I speak for everyone when I say we’d be delighted to have you.” He takes you by the shoulders and turns you to face the open eroticism being displayed on the bed. The pair have changed positions, you note faintly. Natsume is now on his elbows and knees, ass in the air as Tsubaki pounds into him from behind. The noises they make—low moans and harsh, panting breath; the slick, wet sounds of Tsubaki’s cock thrusting in and out of Natsume’s body and the repeated slap of hard hips meeting firm ass—have your insides clenching with renewed lust.

“You know, with Natsume, he rarely ever lets us penetrate.” Azusa’s voice is a dark, sexual husk in your ear. His tongue traces the rim of it and you shiver with want. “He’ll suck us off, let us suck him off… He’ll penetrate us, too. But letting Tsubaki fuck _him_ so hard like that just proves how worked up he is. Something must have really made him desperate for release.”

His hand snakes around your waist, finds the part in your robe, slips beneath to dip between your legs and finger you as a warm, rigid cock probes between your legs from behind. You suck in a sharp breath and unconsciously spread your thighs a little wider. He chuckles into your ear. “If you’re going to join us, we’d better hurry,” he husks. “By the looks of it, those two won’t last much longer.”

Deft fingers probe deeper to work you into an even higher state of excitement. You’re having trouble staying on your feet now, leaning heavily into his chest. Especially when his other hand finds your breasts and caresses them softly, fingers plucking at your nipples. Still overly-sensitive from Ukyō’s love play, they instantly harden under Azusa’s touch.

“But I’m warning you now,” he continues, “that if you come in with me, we won’t let you leave. Not until we’ve shown you what it’s like to make love to triplets.” His fingers sink in even deeper, find your clit and tease it and your hips press into his hand in response.

“Do you think you could handle the three of us at once?” He catches your ear between his teeth, nipping gently. “Try to imagine Nat-chan taking you from the front,” he whispers, “as Tsuba-ni penetrates from behind. Two big, hard cocks thrusting into your body at the same time while I push my cock into your mouth and let you suck me off. Just like you did with Ukyō-ni.”

Between his erotic words and his fingers working your clit so good, it takes a moment for his meaning to sink in. You heave a shuddering gasp of realization; you hadn’t even known Azusa had also witnessed your erotic playdate with Ukyō.

“I was in the living room,” he murmurs, as if reading your mind. “I’d been studying a script but ended up dozing off on the couch. Next thing, I’m waking up to these erotic little cries…” His fingers thrust in deep and you keen in bliss. “Yes, just like that.” He chuckles. “At first I was shocked to see you spread open on the table with Ukyo’s mouth sucking on you like that. Neither of you realized I was there. And then I was just so aroused I couldn’t bear it…” 

He thrusts against your ass and his cock slips between your legs, rubbing over fabric. He groans low in his throat. “I almost came just by watching you suck his dick like that, imagining how good it must have felt…” He inhales a deep, shuddering breath. “You still smell like sex,” he groans. “You smell so good… It’s really turning me on…”

His hand leaves your clit and you whimper in protest, only to gasp when he yanks your robe wide open and pulls it off. “I had to wait until you’d both finished and left. Well, until _you_ left, anyway. I had to sneak past Ukyō-ni, since he stayed to clean up. Then I immediately rushed down here to find Tsubaki. He’s very good at sucking me off, you see.” Another low chuckle and a nip at your ear. “I love the feel of his lips wrapped around my penis... The taste of his cock in my mouth...” He sighs. “But it seems Natsume beat me to him tonight. I guess he must’ve witnessed it, as well…”

Your blush tells him all he needs to know. His smile widens. “I wonder how he felt when he saw our precious sister all spread open like that. Jealous, maybe? Or just stunned to realize how very beautiful you are when lost in the throes of passion…” His lips find your neck and suckle tenderly. “He loves you, you know. As much as Tsuba-ni and I do. So realizing how you’re so willing to accept your brothers as true lovers now… We won’t be able to hold back anymore, Imouto-chan. If you accept one of us, be prepared to accept us all.”

His hand returns to work you again, three fingers sinking deep as his cock slicks across your wet, naked flesh from behind, thrusting between your thighs. You bite back a choked cry. “Don’t,” he gasps, breath hot on your neck. “Let it out. I want to hear those erotic little noises you made for our brother…”

“Th-they’ll hea—”

“They already know.” Hot lips press to your neck as his hips gyrate slowly against your ass. He slides his hands up your body, over your breasts, pause to cup and knead. “They’ve probably known you’re watching almost from the moment you entered the room.”

Startled, your eyes snap toward the bed and you cringe when you find both men looking directly at you. And Tsubaki doesn’t even slow his pace as he chuckles playfully. “Whoops! Busted…” he sings. He delivers a playful slap to Natsume’s ass that makes him yelp. “Well, now I know what got you so worked up, Nat-chan! I’m jealous I didn’t get to watch, too.” He slides his arms around his brother’s chest and with a “ _HUP!_ ” falls onto his back on the bed, still buried in his anus. Natsume blinks in shock to find himself suddenly straddling Tsubaki’s hips, pulled almost backwards with thighs parted wide and his swollen cock jutting proudly into the air.

“There ya go, Imouto-chan!” Tsubaki chirps. He reaches around to grip Natsume’s erection and pump it enthusiastically. “I sucked him good and hard for you! But you better hurry, ‘cause Mr. blue balls here can’t hold out much longer!”

“Oi. You’re one to talk,” Natsume growls, slapping his hand away as he laughs.

“Sorry, brothers.”

Azusa is suddenly propelling you forward, shedding clothes along the way as he herds you to the low table in the middle of the room, forces you to your knees and pushes you over it so your ass is in the air. He spreads your legs wide from behind. “I know how much you both want her,” he groans as he rubs his penis between your cheeks. “But I need her right now, too, so I’m taking her first.” And he finds your pulsing entrance, strokes his head over it to spread the slickness leaking from your body, pushes into you from behind, slowly penetrating as you wail with the elation of being filled by him.

There’s no slow, sensual lovemaking this time; you’re both too worked up and he immediately begins to thrust hard and fast and you push back to meet him, as desperate as he is to climax after all of his erotic talk and foreplay. His fingers find your clit again, work it _hard_ and the orgasm crashes over you. You scream and cum against his hand, and when you finally collapse over the table he turns you enough to lift one leg over his shoulder, starts pumping again, his grunts and moans low and desperate as he reaches for completion. He sits back and pulls you astride his lap, bucks up into you as his mouth finds your breast, latches onto your nipple and sucks. The second orgasm catches you off guard and you wail loud and low as your walls shudder around his cock.

He grunts as his own climax hits him and ejaculates deep inside you, cock pulsing as your walls clench and unclench around him, milking him dry.

You both finally collapse onto the floor in a boneless tangle of arms and legs and sweaty bodies, breathing heavily. After a moment, Azusa lifts his head and presses soft kisses to your lips, his smile pure bliss. “That was amazing,” he murmurs against your mouth. “Better than I’d imagined. I just wish I could have taken my time with you. But the next time I take you, I will love you slowly. I’ll love you like you deserve.”

From the bed, Tsubaki groans low in his throat. “That was _hot_ ,” he growls. “Like, seriously fucking _hot_.”

“ _A-Azusa…”_ Natsume's voice emerges on a low, needy whine. “I … I can’t—I have to—”

“It’s fine, brother,” Azusa soothes. He pulls from your limp body and you feel your mingled fluids sliding down your legs. He picks you up in his arms to carry you to the bed. “Be gentle with her,” he says softly as he deposits you into Natsume’s waiting embrace. “She’s probably extra sensitive right now.”

“Oi. What about me?” Tsubaki pouts and bounces under Natsume’s body, where he’s still deeply attached. “I haven’t gotten off yet, you know!”

“Sorry, Tsuba-ni," is the only reply as the youngest triplet pulls free to lay you back on the bed. A bed that is hardly large enough to fit _two_ people, let alone four. It’s a miracle that it hasn’t already collapsed under everyone’s weight, especially with all the … _vigorous_ activity going on… 

Tsubaki huffs, but Azusa is suddenly there, climbing across his body. So close that you could merely bend your hand to brush his thigh. “Don’t worry, Tsuba-ni,” he murmurs. “I’ll take good care of you…” And you have just enough time to watch him lean in for a passionate, open-mouthed kiss as he lowers his ass onto his twin’s slick cock before your view is blocked by Natsume’s serious face.

He settles down beside you, cuddles against your side and kisses you softly. His hands caress tenderly over your side, belly and breasts and you relax into his soothing touch. His cock rests heavy and hot against your inner thigh as he pulls you close and drapes your leg over his hips. His tip brushes your entrance, probing teasingly at your lips. “May I enter you?” he murmurs. “Or will three different men in a single night be too much for you?”

A hot flush spreads across your face and you cover it with your hands. “W-were you shocked?” you whisper. “You must have been horrified. You looked … so angry when you saw me with—”

He pulls your hands away to kiss you again. His tongue slips in, tangles with yours as he kisses deeply and you can taste Tsubaki’s musk on him. You suck at his tongue and he gives a low, animal whine deep in his throat before pulling away. “No. Not angry. Definitely not horrified.” A low chuckle. “Shocked, yes. My innocent imouto being taken in such a sensual and carnal way… It _really_ turned me on. And maybe I was a little jealous,” he admits dryly. “After all, Ukyō-ni had the courage to do to you what I’d only ever _dreamed_.” Another penetrating kiss. “Did he taste good in your mouth? I’ll bet you tasted divine in his…” His hips push forward just a little, his head probes harder at your lips and your breath catches with anticipation.

“And now you know what kind of brothers you have,” he whispers into your ear. He looks over his shoulder to his twins moving in sensual tandem directly behind him, bodies locked together and heads bent low to exchange kisses and whispered words of endearment. “The kind who enjoy making love with each other. The kind who enjoy watching their siblings make love. _Together_. Are you completely disgusted with us, yet?”

That gives you pause. _Are_ you? You think you probably _should_ be. Having sex with stepbrothers that you’re not physically related to is one thing. But blood-related brothers having sex with each _other_ is a whole other fetish you’d never even considered. It was forbidden. Taboo. _Illegal_. 

Yet watching Tsubaki penetrate Natsume and suck his dick at the same time hadn’t disgusted you. It had made you _really_ horny. And listening to the erotic little noises the twins make now as they fuck right next to you is only turning you on more. And _nothing_ feels more amazing than their soft lips sucking on your nipples, their thick cocks thrusting deep into your body… 

No, you’re definitely not disgusted with your brothers. After all, it seems that you’re just like them. And to prove it, you spread your legs wide and press your hips to Natsume’s in clear invitation.

“Less talking. More fucking,” Tsubaki grunts beside you.

Natsume’s tense expression morphs into one of pure, sexual desire as he grips your hips hard enough to leave bruises, finds your opening and slowly, steadily penetrates. You’re already so wet that you take him easily, groaning as he fills your aching passage. “So good," you sigh blissfully. “You and Azusa-san both feel _so_ good…”

He snorts. “I’m not sure I want to be compared to my brother just now.” He ignores Azusa’s husky chuckle behind him. “But I’ll take it as a challenge to make you feel even _better_.” And he rolls you onto your back, begins to thrust, and you wrap arms and legs around him and cling as he makes good on his promise to make you feel better. He makes you feel _incredible_ as he manages to hit every sweet spot in your body, already hyper-sensitive from your previous experiences, and it isn’t long before you’re climaxing in his arms. He continues to penetrate slow and deep, drawing out your pleasure as you whimper and moan beneath him. You turn dazed eyes to the twins only to find them both already watching you, expressions morphed into pure, carnal lust. You can see everything now, watch how Tsubaki’s slick cock slides in and out of his brother’s body. You’re surprised to realize that Azusa’s cock has already roused again, standing at half-mast. And then Tsubaki does that flexible sexy half-curl as his lips find and surround his twin’s penis to eagerly suck him back into full arousal. Azusa’s head falls back on an elated cry, throat working as he pushes himself harder into his brother’s mouth, hips gyrating smoothly atop him. The lithe muscles in his arms strain as he leans back to balance himself on his hands.

The sight of them spikes your arousal even higher and your movements become less graceful and more desperate. Natsume murmurs, lowers his head and suckles your breast. His fingers slip between you, finds your clit to play with it until yet another orgasm takes you. And only when he draws a third climax from your exhausted body—pinching your clit hard and grinding down on a nipple until you cum on a wail—does he finally succumb to his own. He groans loudly and stiffens as his cock spasms, pumping a new load deep into your womb.

Just beside you, the twins both freeze as they reach completion at the same time. Azusa shouts his twin’s name as he releases deep in his mouth and Tsubaki sucks him dry, smoothly taking his load with practiced ease. His own hips jerk and thrust under Azusa’s ass as he pumps him full of his cum, straining for long, intense moments before Azusa pulls himself free of Tsubaki’s body and both men fall onto the mattress, panting and sated.

Gasping for breath, your entire body shivers with lingering arousal as you turn dazed eyes to meet Tsubaki’s blissed-out gaze and he offers a tired grin and reaches to clasp your hand. “That was fantastic, right?” he murmurs, voice slurring in the aftermath of his intense orgasm. “I‘m so lucky. I got to watch Imouto-chan cum again so beautifully. Nat-chan really knows what he’s doing, doesn’t he?”

You release a tired giggle even as “Nat-chan” mutters at him to shut up, cheeks suspiciously red.

Undeterred, Tsubaki merely tugs you closer to him, presses soft kisses to your mouth. “I really wanna experience you like that,” he slurs against your lips. “So we definitely gotta do this again. Only maybe in a bigger bed. Azusa’s got a queen-size in his room. He likes a lot of space to roll around. So let’s all of us do it there next time.”

Azusa releases a long-suffering sigh and calmly flicks his twin on the forehead as he slides off his body. “Sorry about him. He tends to get chatty after a good sexing.”

“I do not!”

“Poor Imouto looks exhausted.” His hand gently traces your cheek. “One of us should escort her back to her—”

“I’ll do it!” His own exhaustion instantly forgotten, Tsubaki scrambles from the bed, nearly trips as his pants tangle around his ankles before he impatiently kicks them off. His eyes are bright and eager as he holds out his arms. “Give her to me, I’ll take her back!”

“She needs _sleep_ ,” Natsume tells him sternly. “We’ve worn her out.”

“I’ll put her to bed, I promise!” He waggles his fingers. “Gimme.”

You consider being offended that they’re speaking about you as if you aren’t even _there_ (and you are _perfectly_ capable of walking, thank-you-very-much.)

(You think...)

But when Natsume gathers you into his arms and cuddles you close, you decide maybe you don’t mind being taken care of. You meet his lips as he kisses you softly, before you find your face cupped in Azusa’s gentle hands as he also kisses you goodnight, murmuring a soft “I love you” against your lips.

Your world tilts as Tsubaki picks you up and carries you from the room. “Y-You’re still naked!” you remind him frantically.

He merely chuckles. “So are you,” he teases. “I like you like this, all warm and soft in my arms.” He reaches your room and you’re glad you hadn’t locked the door before leaving it as he carries you inside and kicks it shut with his foot. He lays you carefully on the bed, then crawls in beside you, pressed up against you. “May I sleep with you tonight?” he murmurs, pressing soft kisses to your throat.

“Wh-what about your brothers?” you manage around your racing pulse.

“They know I’m not coming back. Besides, there’s a lot more room in my bed to wrestle if I’m not there. I’m sure they’ll be going at it again when they recover a little. We hardly get to see Nat-chan anymore so it’s a treat that he’s here and horny. We’ve got you to thank for _that_.” He chuckles as his tongue traces the shell of your ear. His mouth traces soft kisses along your jawline until he finds your lips, pausing to press gently. One kiss, then another, and then a third. “Do you know,” he murmurs against your mouth, “how much I love you? More than anyone. More than even Azusa and Natsume. You’re the one thing I won’t ever give up. Not even for my brothers.” Another deep kiss. “But that doesn’t mean I won’t share you with them. If you don’t mind sharing them with me…”

You’re touched by his words, almost to the point of tears, and to hide them you wrap your arms around his neck and pull him to you.

You’re lost in his deep kisses, somehow comforting as his hands caress your shivering body. Not with passion, more like reverence as he murmurs sweet endearments against your lips. Your kisses slowly ease and he cuddles you close, pulls the blankets over your bodies with the soft command to go to sleep. And, wrapped in his protective embrace, it doesn’t take long at all for you to do so. Thinking of how deeply you might love him—love them _all_ —as well.

**Author's Note:**

> So. Never once have I tried to write BL before. Or twincest for that matter. Was never interested in it. But I gotta admit, that sure was fun to write! Just hope I managed to pull it off...
> 
> And again, if anyone happens to know of a decent description or have pictures of the full layout of the Sunrise Residence (in English), by all means throw a link my way.


End file.
